Question: Ashley did 24 fewer squats than William around noon. Ashley did 2 squats. How many squats did William do?
Answer: Ashley did 2 squats, and William did 24 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $2 + 24$ squats. He did $2 + 24 = 26$ squats.